The present application generally concerns various aspects of an amusement ride, and more particularly concerns aspects of a portable amusement ride having an electrified track incorporating a guidance channel for guiding and electrically powering a vehicle traveling thereover. Various aspects of the invention relate to both the track and the corresponding vehicle for use therewith.
In general, both in the area of amusement rides and in other fields, it has been known to provide arrangements wherein vehicles are intended to travel over a predetermined track. For example, in one amusement ride, gasoline engine powered go-carts may travel over a concrete track having an upright metal flange projecting therefrom, which flange is used to deflect and guide the vehicle as it is powered over the track by its gasoline engine. In some instances, a track slot is provided for guiding the vehicle. Since in either instance the vehicle is self-powered, there are generally no special problems or critical requirements for maintaining a close-tolerance predetermined relationship between the vehicle and the track as it travels thereover. The only interaction required is that adequate for deflection of the vehicle relative the track upright guide flange.
In another example of a known amusement ride, known as "bumper cars", an electrically powered vehicle receives electric drive power from an electrified track, but is steered by the passenger. In general, such rides have a totally electrified surface, which also requires a totally electrified ceiling to provide a complete electrical circuit with the vehicle. The vehicle is in contact respectively with the floor and ceiling through brushes carried on the underside of the vehicle and on an upwardly directed antenna or the like. Such layouts normally require that the floor and ceiling be as nearly uniform (i.e., planar) as possible. Even so, it is not uncommon for vehicles to become stuck in "dead spots", or unelectrified areas.
Accordingly, one of the particular disadvantages of electrically powered vehicles is the overall limitations imposed on an amusement ride utilizing such technology, due to the necessity of maintaining proper electrical contact between the vehicle and its track. Such consideration normally precludes the use of angled, bumpy, or hilly raceways, which would normally be highly attractive to potential passengers, especially younger children. Hills, banks, curves and the like are normally better accommodated by the above-mentioned exemplary concrete track layout, but typically such courses use gasoline powered engines, not electrically powered vehicles.
In addition to the limitation on track layouts whenever it is desired to use an electrically powered vehicle, the substantially critical nature of maintaining electrical contact between the vehicle and track means that even minor positional variations of an electrical pick-up assembly relative the electrified track can cause loss of electric power transfer. For example, if a vehicle track arrangement depends on the vehicle being level in order to properly present an electrical pick-up member to an electrified track for contact therewith, a slightly flat tire on such vehicle could completely disrupt electrical contact, since the vehicle would likely be at least slightly out of its level condition. With such an arrangement, even simple uneven loading of the vehicle, as can occur whenever the vehicle is occupied by disparate weight adult and child passengers, could cause loss of electrical contact, which obviously completely defeats operation of the vehicle.
As mentioned above, while electrically powered vehicles traveling over an electrified track is a generally known concept, actual guidance of such vehicles over the track is a completely additional aspect. Since such a vehicle depends on virtually continuous electrical contact for its propulsion, accomplishing certain manuevers such as track switching can be difficult. This is particularly the case if continuous propulsion is desired. Where miniaturized or toy slot cars are involved, handling of a vehicle can be little problem. But where passenger vehicles are involved, circumstances are entirely different. For example, in track changes with trolley cars or electric trains, it is common place to use rotating platforms or the like for re-directing the vehicles. Obviously, the vehicle must be halted for such procedures, and large forces are involved.
Other problems can persist. For example, the above-mentioned bumper cars are designed for relatively slow speed travel since (1) they are guided by the passengers themselves, and (2) are expected to collide with other vehicles. In many instances, however, it is more desireable to completely avoid collision between vehicles, especially where smaller children are concerned and/or it is desireable to achieve higher speeds.
Another disadvantage of the bumper cars ride mentioned above is that it requires a certain number of participants at any one given time in order to provide the desired level of passenger enjoyment. In other words, a certain number of vehicles must be operative at a given time in order to permit vehicle interaction, which is at least one of the important attractions of such a ride. Such a ride also necessitates that all passengers of all vehicles be let on and off during a common time period, since the entire track (i.e., vehicle travel area) is electrified while any of the vehicles are operative.
While some rides other than the bumper car type mentioned above provide for individual passenger operation (rather than collective operation of all vehicles in a common time frame), another problem occurs with such rides in that the operator must necessarily monitor the length of time each passenger is permitted to operate or ride on the vehicle. Moreover, the greater the number of vehicles, the more complex and difficult are the operation and monitoring problems of the operator. Higher volume of vehicles and passengers can cause or contribute to safety problems due to operator distraction, excess duties, or inadequate training time for handling typical operating conditions.
In addition to the foregoing specific disadvantages, it is also a common general situation at fairgrounds, circus camps, or the like, that space is at a premium. Thus, if a large trailer is needed for hauling a portable amusement ride, and such trailer has no usable purpose whenever it is not functioning as a trailer, then the trailer must be stored somewhere. Even if there is adequate space at the fairgrounds or the like, there can be considerable inconvenience if the trailer must be removed to a relatively remote location, i.e., off a midway area where the ride is erected.
In order to minimize such problems, it has been known in the prior art to incorporate a trailer into part of its corresponding amusement ride. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,842 issued to Wisdom utilizes the trailer as a rigid central support for a rotating amusement ride. Other portions of the trailer double as advertisement signs or the like.
In other known arrangements, trailers have been used to serve as mobile bridges. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,020 issued to Wilkerson, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,225 issued to Martin. It is also generally known to provide portable bridges, though not necessarily intended to serve as trailers while being carried from one location to another. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,560 to Clevett et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,932 issued to Lotto et al.
Other types of trailer arrangements have been provided with various added features to enhance their functionality. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,086 issued to Thorndyke, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,437 issued to Lambert, incorporate movable support decks or the like to facilitate handling of equipment and other material to be carried on the trailer.